The Bladed Man
Plot The cloud of dust begins to settle as Sizors smiles believing that he is victorious, however, his smile is replaced with shock as Osumim is revealed to have survived the attack with the use of an Energy Shield. Osumim flies upwards and lands on the City Floating Island and is impressed with Sizors's power. Osumim begins to transform into his transformed state Powered Thunder Fox and proceeds to dart directly at Sizors and knees him in the gut - as Osumim follows up with Vixen Claw Stream. Sizors is electrocuted by the attack and sent hurtling back to the floating island as Osumim ascends before using Vixen Eye Flash to blast Sizors with a bolt of electricity. Osumim punches Sizors in the gut before proceeded to flick him in the side of the head sending flying as he crashes into the roof the Kame House before Osumim drops kicks him in the gut and sends him crashing into the ground. Pell coins the term "Bladed Man" as he and Heles talk about the Warrior of Hatred. Heles says it is unnecessary as he would be the only Bladed Man in existence and that they don't officially exist. Sizors uses Soloscuro Flash demolish most of the area and drying up most of the water to prevent himself from being eliminated. Osumim manages to avoid the attack by using his energy shield as a large crater replaces Kame House and the middle of the main Floating Island. Sizors lands in the area of where the water was and proceeds to continue to battle against Osumim, however, he is still overpowered as Ribrianne tries to encourage Sizors only for him to tell her to shut up as he shows animosity to the so-called Maiden of Love. Osumim remains standing still as Sizors back is turned to him as Osumim waits for his opponent to stop harassing Ribrianne. Sizors looks over to him and asks why he isn't attacking him as Osumim tells him that attacking an opponent with their guard down is dishonourable. Sizors tells him he is naive and wasted an opportunity to attack him. He reveals that he lied about the wishes he made and actually waited a year after making each of his wishes. He couldn't be bothered to create his own power on his own. Sizors proves it as begin to power causing the entire ground to shake as well as causes most of the floating island to melt from his tremendous power. Several debris almost falls onto him but they slashed by the razor-sharp aura is producing causing them to be reduced to cubes before seemingly ending his power-up causing Osumim to get into his fighting stance. Sizors tells Osumim to brace himself as he unleashes the rest of his energy resulting the area being blanketed by razor-shape energy as Osumim manages to protect himself from the energy as Sizors is revealed to have transform and coins it as form as Blade Man X. Sizors attempts his Dark Star Cutter on Osumim, but his opponent dodges the attack causing Sizors to pierce the nearby floating island before slashing the cliff to free his blade and attempts to cross-slash Osumim only to miss him and leave an X-shaped slash in the ground. Sizors proceeds to follow up with Luna Oscura Flash against Osumim shocking the Wolf Person as he can also use Lunar-powers with Sizors smirk at him and asked if he had listened to him earlier about using Super Shenron to improve himself. Osumim moves to block the attack as he is engulfed by the energy beam while the ground beneath him is destroyed by the blast. Osumim emerges barely injured by the attack as he counterattacks and proceeds to pummel him as the Bladed Man is shocked that Osumim can still make him flinch as Sizors' bloodthirsty nature begins to show. The Bladed Man uses Solluna Oscuro Beam as Osumim counters with Vixen Eye Beam to counter it causing a beam struggle. However, the heat caused by Sizors' attack begins to affect him as he begins to dehydrate. Osumim surrounds himself with an energy shield and jumps upward to avoid the energy blast before being punching into the Cities Floating Island and nearly causes the Ruined City to collapse. Osumium is almost buried by the falling debris as Sizors ascends into the air as he glares down at the debris telling his opponent to hurry up. Appearances Characters *Sizors *Osumim *Pell *Heles *Ribrianne Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Bladed Man X *Powered Thunder Fox Battles *Osumim (Powered Thunder Fox) vs. Sizors (Base/Bladed Man X) Category:Fanga